FNAF: The Beginning
by nyacat39
Summary: It all started with an accident... (Rated Teen for violence)
1. Prologue

HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEWEST STORY! Basically this idea had been floating around in my head for awhile after I finished the 13th Drabble on my _Five Night's At Freddy's Drabbles_ story and only recently did I finally get how to begin it. Basically I did originally try a different way to begin this but honestly I just... couldn't wrap my head around it so I scrapped the idea and did this revised version, and boy do I love it!

Anyways with that out of the way I hope you enjoy my newest story.

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Five Night's At Freddy's**

* * *

It all started with an accident. A single accident that would change the lives of many. A single accident that would be the start of a terrible legacy of death, insanity and broken families.

It started off with a boy, no older then ten at the time. He was of asian american descent as seen from his olive tanned skin to his ink black hair and dark colored eyes. He wore a worn down plain black shirt and faded tanned khaki pants while his feet were in a simple pair of socks and tennis shoes, both looking worn and well used. This boy was playing at the park with a few other kids, despite his slightly unkempt appearance he got along well with the other children as they played games like Hide and Seek, tag and a few rounds of Red Rover.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send James right over!" the boy called to one of the kids on the other side along with a few of the other kids on his side of the field near the park. As soon as the brown haired boy, named James came over and failed to break through, causing him to join the team a girl on the other side smiled.

"Red Rover, Red Rover send Lewis right over!" the asian american grinned and began charging on over to the other side. He failed to break through the chain of the team and sighed dramatically.

"OH NO MY FRIEND'S I'VE BEEN CAPTURED!" Lewis exclaimed with a laugh, causing a few other kids on the side he was now joining to laugh as well. Just as the boy was about to grab one of the kid's hands a few adults started to call out for some of the kids, causing a lot of them to groan.

It wasn't long after they were all called they had left and said goodbye to Lewis and a few of the other kids they were playing with. Lewis had been smiling when he said his goodbyes to the children leaving but it soon disappeared as soon as they were with their parents and a sad look crossed his face. It only got worst when he saw one parent fussing over their child about playing with someone like him.

"You don't know where a street rat like him has been after all," was what Lewis heard said about him from the parent. Lewis could only sigh, he wasn't exactly a street rat he lived in a shelter and got enough to eat at least but one of his problems was that he was just unable to get brand new clothes and he barely understood how to use a washer or a dryer for them. The people at the shelter didn't help him much either, even though he was the youngest and had no family to take him in the people at the shelter just didn't "have time" for a kid like him.

"Hey Lewis, what we gonna play now?" one of the children who stayed asked, snapping the street kid out of his thoughts. Lewis instantly brought up a smile on his face as an idea hit him.

"How about a pirate adventure! We're the mighty crew trying to find the lost treasure of the park!" Lewis suggested with a laugh as he soon snatched a long stick up off the ground. "Argh me maties! What say ye?"

"I wanna be the first mate!" the girl from earlier exclaimed as she quickly joined Lewis with picking up a stick.

"Mary is the first mate then! Who else want's to be in the Pirate crew?" Lewis asked before a few of the boys groaned.

"Why does the girl get to be the first mate?"

"Yeah she probably doesn't know the first thing about pirates!"

"I do to!" Mary exclaimed with a stomp of her foot.

"I don't know much Pirating myself!" Lewis exclaimed while raising his hand in the air. A lot of the kids stopped to look at him, while Lewis just stood there feeling no shame that he didn't know much about Pirates.

...

Awhile after those events the other kids left while Lewis hung back at the park for a little while longer, not wanting to go back to his "home" quite yet. His stomach growled for food but he ignored it for a little while longer till the sun looked like it was starting to set. Feeling a little disappointed, Lewis began leaving the park and was making his way to the place he called "home" only stopping when he saw Fredbear Family Diner. Lewis peeked in through the window, wishing he could be like one of the kids in there having fun with families as well as the fancy animatronics. A small smile crossed his face as he watched Fredbear handing out food for the kids and even playing a few games with them.

"Not a lot of people here today… maybe because of the new things they are gonna be adding?" Lewis muttered out loud as he finally took note of how few families where there. Lewis had passed by the diner so many times he's learned to recognize when it's busy and when it's not, and from the time he saw on the wall of the dinner it was usually around this time that they would get pretty busy usually. By this point the smell of the pizza was getting to him and his stomach started growling again. With a heavy sigh he turned to leave, making the biggest mistake of this life as he stepped off the curb and right into the streets. Barely six steps away a loud honk rang out before something large slammed into the young boy.

Everything hurt, the young boy couldn't even find what hurt more. Lewis found his vision fading in and out, there was a weird ringing going on in his ears. Faintly Lewis heard the sound of a man telling him to hold on.

 _Hold on to what though?_ Lewis thought as he vaguely realized someone was holding him. Maybe the man was telling him to hold on to him? Would that take the pain away? Wanting to get rid of the pain Lewis lightly gripped the man's shirt as best he could, through blurry vision he could make out the coloration… Purple with a yellow blotch on the right… or was that the man's left? Lewis could barely tell.

"Max!" another voice called and continued with something else, but Lewis could barely make out what was being said. He felt so tired and his limbs started to feel to heavy through the pain, but still he held on to the purple shirt of the person who might be called Max.

Lewis was going in and out of consciousness to the point he hardly realized the smell of the diner was clear as day now and that there were more voices going on.

"Boss please, we need an ambulance!" one of the voices called, it was right in his ear so he could only assume it was this Max person. Lewis could barely hear what anyone else was saying as he started to fall out of consciousness again… but from what he could make out the boss was saying no to an ambulance. Why was he refusing to get an ambulance? Didn't they usually have people called doctors on them? Doctors were supposed to make people feel better right… why wasn't the boss guy getting one for who needed it? Why wasn't this boss guy at least getting one for him? Lewis soon felt something wet on his face, but he could hardly tell what was causing it as he felt himself feeling really sleepy once again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, very sorry," Lewis heard Max say in a weird tone… like he was crying. Why was he sorry? Was he sorry that he couldn't get help for him? Or was he sorry for something else? Questions like those continued through Lewis's mind before he started to fall into a deep sleep. Before he fell asleep however he spoke up as best he could to Max.

"It's…. o-kay mister…." Lewis muttered, he didn't have enough life left in him to speak louder anyways. His grip on the man's purple shirt… that seemed to have splotches of red on it now that his hand was out of the way, loosened more and he felt his eyes slowly close.

...

When Lewis opened his eyes again he wasn't hurting anymore. He also noticed the man in the purple shirt wasn't there anymore either and no one else was as well.

"Hello?" sitting up and getting to his feet, Lewis began looking around the area he was in before he realized he was in the middle of Fredbear's Family Diner. He started walking around the diner trying to find anyone who could explain why he was inside the building and what happened. Soon he stopped his search once he stood in front of Fredbear himself. Looking up at the golden bear Lewis couldn't help himself but to go up onto the stage.

"Hiya Fredbear!" Lewis grinned, only to get no response from the animatronic. It upset him only a little bit before he remembered how dark it is.

"Whoops, sorry it's bed time isn't it. Sorry again," Lewis whispered this time and carefully got off stage only to be facing the doors of the diner. Frowning a little but realizing how late it was the young asian boy half heartedly made his way to the doors to return to his 'home' and hope they still had at least some bread left for him there. However when he went to touch the door he found his hand going right through it. Startled Lewis pulled his hand back before looking at his hand. It looked solid enough but now that he looked at it a little more he saw what looked like blood on it. Startled Lewis rushed out of the main room and quickly found the bathroom of the building and went straight through the door, not even causing it to move an inch when he did that but still managed to get into the room.

 _Cool!_ Lewis thought momentarily before he returned to his task at hand. Stepping into the bathroom he looked at his own reflection to find he was bloodied and battered looking. His already dirty clothes looked worst with the blood and extra dirt on them.

"I look like roadkill…." Lewis commented quietly to himself before he noticed something wrong with his own eyes. Leaning forward a little bit, hardly realizing he was slightly passing through the sink in front of him while he was at it, his eyes widened by what he saw. Gone was the white that used to surround his dark colored irises, instead a sea of black took it's place, and the normal dark coloration of his irises was also gone and replaced with white that had a small hint of light blue in them.

"What…. happened to me?"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the Prologue! If you did please Review and Favorite.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone new update, just adding more into the story, and more about the main character Lewis. I hope you enjoy this.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF but I do own the OC's_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Lewis didn't know what was worst, the fact he could hardly touch anything without going through it or the fact when he tries to leave the diner he feels like he's in pain all over again before waking back up in the building… again.

"You know after the third time it just get's annoying…" Lewis muttered angrily to himself as he glared at the doors to the diner. With a sigh the ten year old sat down and attempted to lean against one of the booths… only to go through it with a yelp. After hitting the ground Lewis quickly pulled himself out of the booth before staring at it for a little bit before looking at the ground he still sat on. The asian boy stood up and slid into the booth, attempting to try something as he focused on just trying to sit on the booth… only to slip through again, this time he groaned.

"OH CRUEL WORLD WHY?!" Lewis shouted as he got up again. "I just wanna sit down on something that's not the floor is that to much to ask?"

"Is someone there?" a voice caught Lewis's attention. He saw a light being shined and moving closer from the hallway. Covering his eyes a little from the sudden light a large smile made it's way onto Lewis's face, despite knowing the fact he might be getting in trouble.

"Hiya sir!" Lewis exclaimed as he ran over to the man, who he noticed to be wearing a purple dress shirt with a yellow badge on the left side of his chest, a purple hat with a golden badge on it as well and black dress pants. Despite the coloring being like the one he saw before with Max, he just knew this man wasn't Max from the voice.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had sir! I-" the young boy continued on only to freeze when the man just passed right through him and didn't even stop to look back at him. Lewis quickly turned around and saw the man looking around the dinner with the flashlight. The smile the asian american had on his face before hand had dropped and he stared wide eyed at the man.

"Hey… Mister I'm over here!" Lewis exclaimed, a little bit of fear creeping into his heart.

"... Must have just been my imagination," the man said before adjusting his cap and walking back the way he came from and walked right through Lewis again. The child stood there in shock as his body trembled a little bit before he quickly turned around to the man again and started following him.

"H-Hey mister… th-this isn't funny! I-I know I look a little bad and f-for some reason things keep going through me… but s-stop pretending I'm not even here!" Lewis pleaded as he continued to follow the guard, who didn't even look like he heard anything the boy was saying. Tears started to peek in the corners of the young boy's eyes.

"Sir please, I-I just need someone to talk to! I don't know what happened, I don't know why I can't leave! Please!" Lewis begged while reaching out for the guard only to have his own hand go through the adult. The boy simply stopped trying to go after the guard and vaguely registered the man turning and going into a separate room. The tears that had appeared in the corners of his eyes began to make their way down his bloodied face as he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Soon Lewis curled up into a ball and began sobbing, not understanding at all what was going on anymore. He didn't know why he couldn't leave, he didn't know why he just passes through solid objects and he didn't know why the guard didn't even seem to know he was even here. It hurt him to not know, almost as much as the pain he constantly felt each time he tried to leave the building and grounds.

"I j-just want to know…" Lewis sobbed while burying his face into his hands while still sitting in his ball.

While Lewis was in his little ball he didn't notice was that the man in the room, the security guard cursed as he checked the camera's of the building… and found that Fredbear was on the move.

"Why can't those tech heads set up a fail safe besides just locking the damned door?" the guard hissed while closing the door to the office and setting the lock into place. Sure the animatronic didn't show any signs of trying to kill him… but the guard was paranoid, especially with word through the grapevine of what happened earlier today. Besides he always preferred to play it safe rather than take chances, that's probably one reason why he never got a girlfriend and why he worked as a night guard.

Watching through the camera's he saw that Fredbear was in the hallway leading to his room and instantly he cringed. It could have been worse though… the Spring Bonnie animatronic could be out and about after all instead of with the technical department getting it's upgrade for the new restaurant.

To his absolute relief however Fredbear didn't seem to be heading for his office right away, instead choosing to linger in the hallway. Unknown to the guard was the fact that said animatronic was looking right at Lewis. Said boy only stopped his crying when he felt like someone was staring at him. Looking up with a tear stained face, if you could get past some of the blood that seemed to just renew itself even though some of the tears should have cleaned it away, Lewis made eye contact with the yellow bear.

"Hi Fredbear…." Lewis muttered while breaking the eye contact as he thought that the bear would be like the guard and just ignore him. However he was mildly surprised that the animatronic bear didn't even try to walk through him or even look away… instead the bear continued to stand there looking at him, almost in concern. Looking up in curiosity Lewis tilted his head a little to the bear.

"Can… you hear me?" there was a pause before the animatronic nodded slowly, making Lewis brighten up immediately as he jumped up and stood in front of the bear. "THAT'S GREAT! For some reason the man in here can't seem to and he's a real big meanie for pretending I'm not even here. But hey at least you can! Maybe you know what happened earlier today…"

Lewis glanced up to Fredbear expectantly, waiting for an answer. A silence passed over the two as Lewis's smile began to fall again.

"You… do know right?" the asian american questioned only to get a slow head tilt from the animatronic. Instantly the boy's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I'm never going to find out am I?" It was shortly after he spoke that Fredbear seemed to try and comfort the child only to have it's arm go through him. Lewis blinked before laughing a little.

"Whoops I forgot to mention that didn't I?"

Lewis ended up spending the whole rest of the night just talking to and attempting to play a few games with Fredbear. One point during the night Lewis asked about Spring Bonnie and it was around then he found out that Fredbear just couldn't speak. Sure he ended up making a lot of mostly one sided conversation with the animatronic but it was better than being ignored.

One of the first games Lewis attempted was to play tag… only for it to end in failure due to many problems. One being the obvious fact that he couldn't touch things without going through them and the other big one being Fredbear just couldn't move fast in general. Lewis also attempted to try Marco Polo before remembering a few other problems. Finally the only game that seemed to work was a game of hide and seek, it worked out till Lewis ended up going into a room that was off the animatronic's map and ended up being left alone for quite a while.

Eventually the two ended up going back to the main dining area. Once they got there Lewis checked the time on the wall and was surprised to see it was 5:54 and he cautiously assumed it was AM due to the fact it was still dark outside.

"Wow it's way past bedtime… and I'm still not tired. Fredbear do you know?" the boy asked glancing up to the animatronic and waiting for either a nod or a shake of the head. He soon got his answer as a no from the shaking head.

"Yeah didn't think so… Oh hey the diner opens at 8 or something right?" a nod was his answer. "A lot more people will be coming in then and maybe someone nicer can tell me what happened then!"

Lewis was instantly lightly bouncing on the heels of his feet with excitement… not realizing the place was going to be closed for a while due to renovations and the new branding coming in soon. Today was going to be the last day it was officially opened till the rebranding and renovations were finished.

"I'll be right back buddy!" Lewis exclaimed while looking at Fredbear before running off with a bit more pep in his step this time around. The boy went right into the boy's bathroom once again and stood in front of the mirror, frowning a little at his own appearance.

 _Let's wipe most of this blood off first,_ Lewis thought and tried to reach out for the sink handles only to remember he couldn't touch things and sighed before he started to rub at his face with his hands. He saw it made some progress on getting cleaned up but not much… only for his work to be ruined as blood reappeared in the exact same area and pattern as before.

"What the?" Lewis squinted a little before huffing and tried to get some spit on his hands to try and clean his face off once again… only to get the same results once again.

"Oh come on, first the chairs now getting cleaner looking?" With a huff once again Lewis tried to turn on the sinks only for him to be physically unable to turn the knobs. He tried for about three or four times before groaning in agitation.

"Come on…" Lewis tried one more time and was surprised that it actually worked this time and hot water started to pour out of the spout. Despite it being a simple action Lewis had a surprised look that soon turned into one of joy that caused him to laugh.

"I did it! Holy crap I did it!" the young boy celebrated the minor victory a little before putting his hands under the water only for said water to go through his hands and the feeling of victory turning short lived. Lewis sighed in defeat and turned the water off, happy that it didn't take five times or more to finally get done. After that he walked through the door again, still liking that over opening the door.

When the diner opened, Lewis felt almost nervous, he watched the day crew come in and begin setting up. He was surprised to see some people going over to Fredbear and plug something into the animatronic before said animatronic seemed to just slump over. He also noticed hardly anyone seemed to notice he was even there… aside from one guy for about a minute or two who stared at him almost in surprise before the man seemed to just shake it off and ask a crew member if they saw a bloodied kid here, only for the other people to say no.

Instantly Lewis started to follow that guy, trying to see if he could hear him or even tell him why no one else seemed to see him.

"Excuse me! Sir? Can you hear me?" Lewis asked only to get his answer as the guy didn't even glance over in his direction. A sigh came from Lewis before he tried reaching out for the man, only to pass through him.

 _Great… It's not like I even know WHY this happens or how to keep it from happening to begin with…_ Lewis thought with a pout, he was getting sick of no one even noticing him or hearing him. At first it really hurt but now he was just getting mad about it.

When the time came that people who didn't work in the building started to come in, Lewis immediately got excited when he saw some other kids, but also felt a little disappointed because only a few people had come in today. What made up for his earlier disappointment was the fact a good amount of the kids there could see him. At least… three of them that is. It was still enough for him, though none of them seemed to know either. He got to have some fun with the other kids though, till they had to leave for home with their parents. What upset him was that the parents seemed to think he was an imaginary part of a game the kids were doing. It was about the same throughout the day, a few people would see him but the only ones who seemed to see him the best were kids like him. None seemed to even know what happened to him, and the other kid's especially didn't know what happened.

Even though he didn't get any answers as to what happened to him or why he could pass through things, he was at least happy that he could still have fun with others around his own age. He would have been in a better mood had the adults been able to see him and if Fredbear was active today instead of being shut down.

The dinner time crowd was around by this point in time, Lewis had tried leaving at least three more times to leave since then only to result in him just experiencing the pain and appearing back at the diner each time. He was slowly getting more and more antsy to leave the building as he never really liked being indoors for very long to begin with. Even though it had only been a day, Lewis was already missing the feeling of the wind blowing in his face and the feeling of the sun's warmth on his skin. He also started to miss the park he would frequent, and the friends he made that also frequented the very same park.

Speaking of those friends, the girl named Mary had just come in with her mother and a sad look on her face. Mary was one of his best friends he made, they had met at the park two years ago and they always found time to play together. Even when Lewis was making other friends he would always go to Mary first and have her join him with the other kids or the other way around worked as well. They both always worked on trying to incorporate the other into whatever game they were playing with the other children. If Mary was playing with girls and a game of house she always found a way to get Lewis to join in. The same was said with Lewis for if he was playing a game usually only for boys, he would find any way or excuse for her to join in.

At seeing Mary Lewis instantly brightened up once again and ran over to greet her or try to find out what she was so upset about.

"Mary!" Lewis couldn't help but have his smile turn into a grin when he saw Mary react to his voice. Lewis ran right through some of the tables and people before stopping in front of his best friend and smiling brightly. "Why the long face eh?"

"..." Mary had a surprised look on her face and she seemed to be looking around, instantly making Lewis's smile falter and fear creep into his heart once again.

"C-Come on Mary, I'm right in front of you!"

"Mary dear what's wrong?" Mary's mom asked around the same time Lewis was speaking to her.

"I… I thought I heard Lewis," Mary said still looking around for the face that belonged to the voice, not realizing he was right in front of her with a look of pure shock on his face and tears starting for form in the corners of his eyes once again.

"M-Mary, c-come on it's me… IT'S ME!" Lewis cried and for a split second, unknown to himself at the time it happened, Mary and a few other people in the diner saw him. Only for a second though as quite a few people brushed it off while, Mary on the other hand was in shock.

"Lewis?"

"Mary? What's wrong?"

"Mommy I thought I saw Lewis! He had a lot of blood on him and looked sad!" Mary exclaimed to her mom while Lewis stood shocked.

"Mary what brought on that idea?"

"But I did see him, he was right in front of me!"

"I still am Mary!" Lewis exclaimed, almost hoping that doing so would make him visible once again to his best friend… only for it to not work out as Mary's mom gave an agitated sigh.

"Mary if you're not going to behave then we're going home."

"M-Ma'am wait I really am here!" Lewis spoke up, turning his gaze to Mary's mother before turning back to Mary. "You believe that right?"

Lewis's words fell on deaf ears as both ladies didn't even seem to notice him and the older woman dragged her daughter out of the restaurant, leaving Lewis behind. Lewis however tried to follow them, get the small family to at least stop and notice he was actually still there.

"Mary wait, Please! I- AGH!" Lewis exclaimed before collapsing onto the sidewalk in pain once again. The asian american reached for Mary despite the pain, wanting at least his closest friend to try to help him. The pain spread quickly through his body before his body started to fade once again, and reappear back inside Fredbear's Family Diner in tears.

"I-I j-just don't w-want t-to b-be alone again…"


End file.
